Puente hacia el pasado
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Tony no soportaba la presión de su boda con Peppers, el grande día había llegado, todas las cámaras estaban apuntadas hacia la Grande boda del siglo, todos los Vengadores unidos para ver la fiesta pero… no se esperaban a un enemigo que volvió desde el otro mundo para eliminar a cada Vengador, empezando con Stark, enviándolo hacia otro tiempo, sin recuerdos…
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"Respira Stark, tu puedes con esto… tu puedes con todo" El famoso Tony Stark se encontraba en su casa, viéndose al espejo, hablando consigo mismo "Estas guapo, eres un Stark, tu puedes galán" repitió el por quinta vez. Arreglo su corbata por segunda vez, se echo su pelo hacia atrás y se dio una última mirada.

—Jaivis pon las noticias— dijo Stark, girándose y viendo la pantalla del televisor que ahora estaba prendida gracias a Jaivis.

—_Todo el mundo esta viendo el nuevo evento del a_ñ_o, Tony Stark se casara dentro de algunos minutos, estarán presentes Los Vengadores que después de salvar el mundo vuelven a la ciudad. Desgraciadamente no hemos podido entrevistar a Stark ya que lleva días sin salir pero aquí les dejamos algunas imágenes_—En la pantalla apareció en vivo desde el helicóptero, el edificio donde Tony tendrá que estar dentro de media hora, donde se casará. Tony ordeno a Jaivis de apagar la televisión y se volteo, dándole la espalda a la habitación y mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenia su mansión en la playa.

— ¿Estas listo Stark? — la voz de Steve Rogers le llego a Stark, quien ni lo miro, absorto por el paisaje.

—Claro, siempre lo estoy— dijo Stark intento esconder sus emociones, viendo seriamente adelante, con sus manos en los bolsillos y escuchando a Steve acercarse hasta el.

— ¿Entonces porque sigues aquí? — dijo Steve con una media sonrisa en su cara, conocía lo suficiente a Stark para saber que estaba mintiendo, estaba nervioso. Tony se volteo y lo miro atentamente, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves ridículo con ese traje— dijo Stark agarrando el lazo del cuello de Steve y lanzándolo a un lado—mucho mejor, viejo—le dio una palmada en el hombro y con paso lento camino hacia la salida de la sala—pero a mi me queda mucho mejor— dijo Stark con su tono burlón, saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa forzada. Steve rodeo los ojos, acostumbrando al humor de Stark, y camino hacia la salida. Tony, caminando por los pasillos, borro su sonrisa y respiro profundamente "Otra vez no Stark, tu sabes que puedes con esto…"

Pepper se encontraba en uno de los edificios de Nueva York, viendo por la ventana los helicópteros volar por todos lados, intentado tener la mejor imagen del edifico donde ella y Tony se casaran.

—No puedo, esto es mucho—dijo Pepper dándose media vuelta y caminando de un lado a otro.

—Pepper, deja los nervios a un lado— Natasha Romanoff se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, de color carne, largo hasta sus pies, con un escote que dejaba ver mucho y su pelo rojo recogido en un moño —Amas a Stark, el te ama y dentro de poco se unirán en matrimonio— Natasha se levanto y camino hacia Pepper quien la vio con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Lo se Natasha, es solo que todas estas cámaras… me ponen nerviosa—Natasha posiciono sus manos en los hombros de Pepper y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Estas hermosa Pepper y si sale algo mal, nosotros lo arreglaremos— Pepper le sonrío y se volteo, viéndose al espejo con alado Natasha. Pepper llevaba el cabello recogido en un grande moño, donde se encontraba el velo, cayendo como una cascada hasta el suelo. Su vestido era blanco y largo, sin mangas, escotado y una falda abundante y larga— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos

Pepper y Natasha se fueron hacia el edificio donde se celebraría el matrimonio en la terraza. Los invitados estaban llegando, Steve Rogers se sentó en la primera fila, alado de Banner y Barton. Banner y Steve llevaban sus trajes de gala negro mientras que Bruce llevaba puesto un traje color crema con corbata. El leía un libro como si nada mientras que Barton miraba hacia todos lados con su mirada de halcón, buscando a Natasha. Detrás de ellos se encontraban también Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm y Ben Grimm, conocidos como los 4 fantásticos.

La gente todavía seguía llegando y sentándose, esperando al esposo que todavía no aparecía.

Natasha dejo a Pepper en la habitación donde dentro de poco tendría que salir, le dedico una sonrisa dándole valor y se fue hacia la primera fila. Al llegar, Barton miro todos sus movimientos hasta que se sentó, los dos se miraron y se sonrieron de medio lado.

Tony se encontraba en la torre Stark, en frente de la barra de bebidas, bebiendo su tercera copa, mirando al vacío, escuchando el silencio de la habitación y pensando…pensando que debería ya estar en su boda. Al terminar el tercer baso, unas pisadas detrás de el lo dejaron congelado, se suponía que nadie podía entrar. Tony fingió que no lo había escuchado y siguió mirando la vista desde la torre Stark.

— ¿no debería de estar en su boda, Stark? — Tony se volteo al escuchar la voz de Loki a sus espaldas.

— ¿Loki? —pregunto Tony retrocediendo mientras que el dios se acercaba cada vez mas a Stark. Loki llevaba un traje de gala negro con corbata, parecido al de Tony, su cabello largo peinado hacia atrás y su sonrisa de loco.

—No recibí mi invitación—Tony no podía creer que Loki estuviera en la tierra, ya que debería de estar en Asgard, encarcelado. Hace más de un año que se había ido con Thor.

—Se habrá perdido— dijo Stark enderezándose y hablando con su tono burlón de siempre.

— ¿Sorprendido? — Pregunto Loki sin dejar de acercarse a Stark pero este estaba parado, mirándolo atentamente— ¿No deberías de estar en la boda junto a tu pareja humana?

—Si, debería pero mírame aquí, tomando un trago con un viejo amigo antes de la grande fiesta—alzo su baso y le sonrío— ¿Quieres?

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de tus bromas Midgardiano!

De la mano de Loki apareció su Báculo, parecido a una lanza, dorada y larga con una gema azul rodeada de cuchillas plateadas. Loki la levanto y apunto hacia Tony quien entendió tarde lo que iba hacer. Tony salio volando hacia la pared, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayendo al suelo.

—Tu y tu especie me tienen artos pero… no te matare—Tony alzo la mirada y miro a Loki sentarse en frente de el, a centímetros de su cara—destruiré primero las esperanzas de los Midgardianos, Los Vengadores y empezare por ti.

Tony intento levantarse pero algo le pego en la espalda haciendo que cayera otra vez al suelo, pegando su cabeza.

—Desaparecerás de aquí, no te recordaras de nadie, de tus "amigos" de tu pareja— Tony logro sentarse, pegando su espalda a la pared, con mucho esfuerzo, respirando agitadamente.

—Estupido, me manchaste mi traje, ahora tendré que cambiarlo— aunque las palabras de Loki lo ruborizaron, Tony intento demostrar que esas palabras no lo habían lastimado. Loki dejo su sonrisa y lo apunto otra vez con su Báculo.

—Te borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara Stark

De la gema azul salio una luz cegadora, dándole en el cuerpo de Tony. Tony cerró los ojos esperando sentir dolor pero no paso nada. Se miro el cuerpo atentamente pero seguía igual.

— ¿Y… que debería de pasar? —Loki sonrío malvadamente pero Tony no entendió porque hasta que sus pies empezaron a desaparecer— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Iras a otra época, donde no recordaras nada y no volverás nunca a ver a tu novia Midgardiana, nadie se dará cuenta que fui yo…

Tony intento levantarse pero sus piernas ya no estaban, estaba desapareciendo, Tony miro su cuerpo desaparecer con horror, no entendía nada hasta que entendió lo que dijo Loki: _nunca volveré a ver a Pepper_

— ¿Qué le vas hacer? —pregunto Tony entre dientes, sudando por el esfuerzo para levantarse y romperle la cara.

Loki solamente sonrío malvadamente, sin responder. Tony lo ultimo que vio fue la sonrisa de Loki mientras desaparecía y todo se volvía negro.

XXX

¿Quieren que lo siga? Si les gusto, dejen un review y si no espero que también lo dejen.

Este es la segunda vez que lo subo después de un tiempo y voy a intentar en terminarlo.

Las parejas serán Tony/Pepper y también estará Sherlock que en el próximo capitulo lo veremos aparecer. Si ustedes vieron los 4 fantásticos la película, verán que la boda de Tony y Pepper es como en los 4 fantásticos 2, me gusto mucho esa parte de la película y me vino la idea de ponerla con Tony y Pepper en su boda en este fic y también están todos ellos

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lo último que vio Tony fue la sonrisa malvada de Loki y todo se volvió negro. Tony no escuchaba nada, se sentía como aquella vez cuando agarro la bomba y la llevo fuera de Nueva York, no respiraba, no veía y no sentía nada, era como si no estuviera. _"¿Entonces así es cuando uno muere?"_ pensó el.

De repente empezó a escuchar voces y después sintió algo en su cara. Una luz empezó a cegarlo hasta que vio todo blanco y abrió los ojos. Tuvo que taparse los ojos con su mano por tanta luz que había. Al rato empezó a escuchar las olas del mar, gente hablando y caminando de un lado a otro. Volvió abrir los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba nublosa al inicio hasta que se acostumbro a la luz. Veía todo de lado, como si estuviera acostado. De repente Tony sintió agua en su cara que le entro un poco en la boca. Escupió el agua salada e intento levantarse. Puso una mano en el suelo y con sus pies se arrodilló lentamente.

Quedo sentado de rodillas, comprobando el lugar; se encontraba en una playa, mas bien en un puerto, un grande barco viejo del siglo 18 se encontraba en el agua con otro mas igual a el y muy lejos la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, era tanta que no lo notaron, estaban muy ocupados en lo que hacían.

Tony se levanto y quedo en pies, estirándose, sintiendo sus huesos sonar. Respiro profundamente y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Subió la colina, alejándose del agua y entrando en la ciudad, humo salía por todas las chimeneas haciendo que el ambiente fuera de un gris claro, que el cielo se viera gris en vez de azul.

Siguió caminando, pasando por la acera, la gente de un lado a otro, las carrozas con sus caballos yendo por la carretera. Tony caminaba como si no estuviera toda esa gente, miraba solamente el suelo y seguía adelante, hasta que se detuvo en frente de una vitrina y se miro por primera vez; en el espejo del negocio, se encontraba un hombre alto, con una corbata negra y sucia como todo su traje, el pelo desordenado y una expresión de confusión. Y lo peor de todo era que Tony no sabía quien era ese hombre…

Xxx

—Respira, respira, respira…no respiro, no respiro—Pepper caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Natasha y Sue Storm, la mujer fantástica, estaban viéndola caminar de un lado a otro—¡Stark me dejo plantada! No me lo puedo creer…

— ¡Pepper deja ya de moverte! —Pepper se detuvo y miro a Natasha quien le había gritado. Pepper se dejo caer al suelo, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido de esposa, y empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara.

—Pensaba que me amaba y me dejo—Sue se sentó alado de Pepper y empezó a tratar de consolarla mientras le tocaba la espalda, intento calmarla. Natasha y Sue no sabían que hacer, al no ver a Tony en la boda ya sabían lo que había pasado. Lo primero que pensó Natasha fue que era un cobarde pero Sue pensaba en que era algo extraño, ellos dos se conocían desde hace tiempo, no eran muy amigos pero lo suficiente como para saber que Tony no dejaría a Pepper sola en ningún momento.

Natasha dejo a las dos mujeres en la sala y salio del lugar hacia la terraza de la boda donde la gente empezaba hablar sobre donde se encontraba el esposo. Se acerco a Steve, Bruce y Banner que se encontraban apartados de la gente y hablando en voz baja.

—Ha pasado algo—dijo Natasha al acercarse al grupo. Los hombres se voltearon a verla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Nat? —pregunto Banner con su mirada atenta en Natasha.

Cuando ella iba a decir algo, del cielo cayó un rayo. Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba, era extraño que en un día soleado cayera un rayo, un rayo tan poderoso que retumbo por toda Nueva York.

—Eso no es nada bueno—dijo Steve mientras los otros miraban el cielo volverse gris.

X

Tony seguía caminando por las calles de Londres sin rumbo alguno: se acerco a una mesa donde tenían puras capas de varios colores, el comerciante hablaba con el público, gritando sobre los nuevos precios del año, las nuevas rebajas y las nuevas telas que tenía. Tony camino lentamente y miro hacia otro lado mientras que cada vez se acercaba más a la mesa hasta que logro agarrar un pedazo de una capa y agarrarla completamente.

— ¡Hey tu ladrón! —Tony salio corriendo mientras que el comerciante lo seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos, agarrando un palo pero Tony siguió corriendo. La lluvia empezó a caer, llenando las calles sucias de lodo. Tony cruzo la calle sin ver si venían carrozas haciendo que se detuvieran y maldicieran mientras que el seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Cuando se detuvo, se apoyo a la pared de ladrillos y suspiro pesadamente: tenía pocas fuerzas y le estaba dando hambre y lo peor, tenía sed. Su pelo estaba mojado, se puso la capa gris, larga hasta los pies, se tapo la cara con el sombrero que también había agarrado y se dejo caer en el suelo. La lluvia aumentaba de fuerza cada vez más pero a Tony no le importaba, solamente quería descansar un rato.

Pero no lo logro, ya que cuando cerró los ojos, unas imágenes que no conocía empezaron a aparecer:

_Lo primero que Tony vio en su sue_ñ_o, fue una mujer, con el pelo claro rojizo que miraba llegar un hombre de metal que volaba en el cielo, cada vez acercándose a ella. La torre Stark estaba prendida y restaurada. El hombre de metal se detuvo en la grande terraza del último piso de la torre y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Y de repente, una maquina empezó a quitarle las piezas al hombre, quitándole los brazos de metal, dejando libre unos brazos de carne y hueso._

—_Stark— dijo la mujer sin poder evitar sonreír. El hombre de hierro ahora era un humano, normal, con pelo negro, barba corta y ropa de calle pero en el pecho algo brillaba, algo que el Tony que veía desde el sue_ñ_o intento ver pero al esforzarse la visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y después volverse todo negro. _

Tony abrió bruscamente los ojos… era un sueño pero había sentido dolor, un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. Alzo la cabeza aun confundido, y se encontró con el callejón sin salida donde ahora todo estaba claro, iluminado por el sol. Cuando Tony se iba a levantar, de reojo a su izquierda vio una persona caminar. Tony volvió a sentarse y se hizo el dormido mientras escuchaba; escucho otros pasos de otras personas llegar a su derecha, por todos lados, eran varios hombres.

—Por cierto, no están persiguiéndome, están escoltándome y en vez de tres parece haber cuatro— esa era la voz de una mujer. Tony alzo un poco la cabeza y vio una mujer con un gorro y largo vestido, agarrar una caja del hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella.

—Ten cuidado con eso —dijo el hombre en frente de la mujer; Llevaba puesto un gorro y maquillaje en la caja, se veía que era de mentira. Tony volvió a ver el suelo y siguió escuchando, no quería que sospecharan de el.

—Oh, creo que se debe cuidar alguien mas y no vayan a desfigurarle la cara, tenemos una cita para cenar, no te acabes el pan—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se iba y dejaba al hombre con los otros que lo rodeaban.

Y de repente uno de los hombres empezó a silbar. Segundos después empezó a silbar el hombre con maquillaje, volteándose. Tony lo logro ver; llevaba puesto unos lentes redondos y tenia una larga barba. Empezaron a silbar los otros hombres a su alrededor y el hombre de maquillaje se quito los lentes sin dejar de silbar. Uno de ellos le quito la barba al del maquillaje y después el pelo que era de mentira, mostrando un pelo negro y largo hasta la barbilla. _"Ese hombre lo conozco"_ pensó Tony al verlo sin el cabello y la barba de mentira.

—Olvide el resto—dijo el hombre, volteándose pero uno de ellos le agarro el cuello y lo empujo contra la pared—Ah ya me acorde.

Los puños y patadas comenzaron, Tony aparto la mirada mientras que escuchaba a esos hombres pelear. Por todo el callejón Tony escucho los gritos de esos hombres, maderas y botellas romperse…

— ¡Policías! —grito uno de los hombres que se encontraba en el suelo. De repente todos se separaron del hombre de maquillaje que quedo sentado en el suelo como si estuviera meditando. Uno le tiro unas monedas y los otros caminaron como si nada, intentado disimular los golpes. El que tiro las monedas empezó a silbar cuando los dos policías siguieron caminando. Todos los hombres se quedaron viendo, uno giraba su reloj, otro miraba al otro, esperando la respuesta del jefe que paso su mano por el cuello _"mátenlo"_

Y volvieron otra vez los golpes como si nada hubiera pasado. Tony escucho clavarse un cuchillo en la piel, el grito de uno, un hombre caer de espalda y las balas de una pistola caer. Cuando Tony vio de reojo la escena, todos los hombres estaban en el suelo mientras que el de maquillaje se acercaba a el.

—Se que has visto todo—Tony alzo la mirada pero sin dejar que el otro le viera completamente el rostro. El hombre se arrodilló en frente de el y agacho la cabeza, intentando ver la cara de Tony— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto este.

—No lo se…—dijo Tony. De repente recordó el rostro…era el mismo que había visto en la vitrina.

El no sabía pero Tony se encontraba en frente de Sherlock Holmes.

Xxx


End file.
